


Au milieu des flammes

by Kokoroyume



Series: Dans l'obscurité [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Season/Series 15, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Il a plongé et rien ne le retient.[Saison 15 - Post Episode 15x04]Seconde partie de la série "Dans l'obscurité"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dans l'obscurité [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993294
Kudos: 7





	Au milieu des flammes

Son cadet lui répondit un instant plus tard.

La douceur de ses lèvres ne lui importait plus qu'à peine. Qu'il soit un participant actif dans leur baiser rendait l'échange définitivement excitant. Ils prenaient leur temps, leurs lèvres se caressant, leur souffle se mélangeant. Mais la main sur son crâne était un poids distrayant, la sensation de la peau de leur visage pas tout à fait glabre frottant l'un contre l'autre envoyait des picotements dans sa nuque, le bras qui se glissait précautionneusement autour de sa taille semblait démesurément grand et musclé.

C'était familier et en même temps déroutant.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour encourager Sam à approfondir leur baiser et il ne se fit pas prier. Dean ne retint pas le son qui monta dans sa gorge lorsque la langue inquisitrice s'enfonça dans la moiteur de sa bouche. Il batailla contre elle, la caressa avec passion, la suivit dans la bouche de Sam. Son cadet serra un peu plus les lèvres et suça avec insistance. Son bas-ventre s'enflamma et il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux trop longs alors qu'il continuait sa tâche avec une visible détermination. Dean se laissa à moitié distraire par les mèches lourdes sous ses doigts puis il s'accrocha à son cuir chevelu et prit à son tour le contrôle du baiser, explorant, caressant son palais jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bruit échappe à son petit frère au moment où leurs lèvres s'écartèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

Dean éprouvait trop de plaisir à l'embrasser pour autoriser plus d'une seconde d'interruption et Sam semblait être dans le même état d'esprit. Et il en voulait plus.

Il s'écarta très légèrement de son cadet pour glisser une main sous son t-shirt et toucher son estomac. Il sentit la peau se mouvoir sous sa main et, en écho son propre estomac se tendit.

Dean ne s'accorda pas une minute pour se demander jusqu'où il voulait aller. Il suivait son instinct.

C'était délicieusement bon de laisser Sam lui dévorer la bouche, de glisser ses doigts dans la fourrure fournie de son torse tout en sentant ses muscles jouer sous sa main, d'appuyer de plus en plus fermement son bassin contre le sien pour soulager la pression montante et de sentir qu'il avait une réaction similaire à la sienne. Il découvrait le goût de Sam, il éveillait son désir, il voyait comment sa forme massive tentait inconsciemment de l'envelopper. C'était écrasant. C'était excitant. Il avait envie de serrer Sam contre son cœur et de ne plus le lâcher. Il avait envie de lui faire ressentir un plaisir si intense qu'il n'aurait plus que Dean à l'esprit comme lui, à cet instant, n'avait plus que Sam.

Il se laissa faire quand son petit frère rompit le baiser et vint explorer sa gorge de ses lèvres et de sa langue, sentant sa respiration chaude et rapide contre sa peau. Sa propre main migra plus au sud et passa lentement la barrière des tirette, bouton et tissus. Sam grogna si fort que son torse en vibra.

Il était lourd et gonflé dans sa main, similaire à son propre membre et pourtant différent. Dean aurait probablement dû ressentir une quelconque réticence à faire ce qu'il faisait mais cette réaction supposée n'arrivait pas. C'était Sam. Ça n'avait en fait aucune importance qu'il ait les parties génitales en érection d'un autre homme dans sa main si ce n'était pour le fait que c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Il commença à mouvoir son poignet dans un rythme lent, cherchant à jauger la bonne pression. Il réclama à nouveau la bouche de Sam qui lui laissa volontiers le passage et il commença à imprimer une vitesse identique à sa langue et à sa main.

Il aurait aimé mieux voir son expression, lire le plaisir dans ses yeux mais, à défaut, il utilisait ses autres sens. Il captait le moindre son qu'il faisait, ayant vaguement conscience du bruit du cuir crissant sous eux. L'odeur de Sam était devenue plus intense. Il appréciait la main moite contre sa nuque puis celle qui vint se poser lourdement sur sa fesse droite et pressa.

Dean étouffa un nouveau son dans la bouche de son cadet lorsque sa propre érection fut appuyée plus fermement contre son estomac. Il rompit à nouveau le baiser, léchant le menton de Sam, continuant à le masturber, se laissant encourager par la main accroché à ses fesses pour se frotter contre l'abdomen musclé.

Dean transpirait, son souffle devenait de plus en plus court, son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine.

Il accéléra la vitesse de son poignet, glissa maladroitement sa main sous ses vêtements pour sortir son membre des couches de tissu. Il ne se prit pas en main mais laissa son érection s'appuyer contre la peau nue de l'estomac de son cadet, là où son t-shirt relevé la dévoilait, et vint à nouveau enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux. Sam trembla et le serra plus vivement contre lui. Dean laissa échapper un son de pur plaisir à la sensation de son membre niché contre la chair chaude alors qu'il poussait et ondulait pour obtenir toutes les frictions qu'il désirait.

C'était désordonné, les lèvres se croisaient puis se perdaient, leurs mouvements accéléraient puis ralentissaient, ils variaient à peine de position puis reprenaient de plus belle, cherchant, chassant ce plaisir qui les traversait.

Dean exerça une pression plus forte avec sa main et puis Sam se tendit comme un arc, soulevant Dean et un grondement montant dans sa gorge.

Il sentit la substance chaude gicler entre-eux.

Désespéré alors qu'il continuait à bouger son poignet pour extraire la moindre goutte de plaisir de son cadet, il se mit à bouger frénétiquement contre lui, son érection glissant facilement contre son estomac où se mêlaient sueur et liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il sentit la chaleur envahir chacune de ses extrémités et puis il se libéra, étouffant son grand grognement dans la nuque à portée.

Durant de longues minutes, le silence ne fut troublé que par leur respiration erratique.

\- Ce n'est pas la pire idée que tu aies eu, déclara finalement Sam d'une voix enrouée.

Une frisson le traversa et Dean sourit contre sa nuque.

Il y avait toujours de l'incertitude dans son ton. Mais il sonnait aussi beaucoup plus relaxé et apaisé que ces dernières semaines. Il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus de regret, de colère ou de panique. Ça viendrait peut-être plus tard.

Dean ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Il était content, satisfait. Il était suspicieusement... heureux. Ça ne durerait peut-être pas.

\- Je suis un puits sans fond d'idées géniales, marmonna-t-il, sentant le sommeil le gagner.

Il sentit le léger sourire de Sam dans ses cheveux. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre lui, le libérant d'une partie de son poids mais refusant de s'écarter tant que Sam ne le lui demandait pas. Tant pis pour l'espace beaucoup trop étroit pour deux hommes de leur taille, tant pis pour les fluides collant sur eux et sur le cuir de l'Impala. Ce serait peut-être la seule fois.

Ce serait peut-être la première des rares qui suivraient.

Ce serait peut-être le début d'une relation physique et sexuelle plus constante.

Dean ne demandait absolument rien de tout ça pour l'instant.

Sam était juste là contre lui.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai une vague idée pour une 3e partie du point de vue de Sam mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit bien utile.  
> A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
